


Catching Up

by Chiyodan



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Hallucinations, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyodan/pseuds/Chiyodan
Summary: A request from Tumblr, based on a crackship between me and a friend. Norman Osborn catches up with an old flame.





	Catching Up

“You did that...”

Ares couldn't believe it at first. How many times as a Dark Avenger had he come into Norman's office and seen what could easily have been a shrine to his alcoholism?

But now the shelves were bare. Occasional art, but not a single bottle to be seen.

“Yeah, well.” Norman crossed his arms and glanced out the window. “What's the fun of drinking if you're not here anymore?”

“Norman, you know why I didn't come-” Ares was interrupted by the CEO's raised hand and head shake.

“Don't do that,” Norman said, grinning at him. “For God's sake, Ares, this is OsCorp, not the Lifetime Channel. You don't have to get all sentimental on me.” He gave a shrug. “It is what it is. I'll fall off the wagon soon, don't worry.”

Ares gave a small sigh and crossed the floor, stopping at Norman's side.

“It was a fun time, though,” he said, looking down at the busy New York streets below. “As much of a huge pain in the ass you were.”

“I was a pain in the ass? You were insufferable!” Norman laughed. “If you weren't breaking my stuff, you were getting all weepy over that kid of yours.” He screwed off the cap of a bottle of water. “How is the little pipsqueak, anyway?”

Ares frowned.

“He's fine. He's safe. That's all I could want.”

“Yeah, well, at least he's something you're proud of,” Norman snorted.

“Harry's a fine boy.” 

“Then you raise him.”

The air was tense for a moment, before Norman cut the silence by crinkling his water bottle. “Well. I got a lot to do, and I'm sure you have... stuff... of your own.” He patted the Olympian's meaty shoulder. “Good to see you again, Norman.”

Ares patted back.

“And you, Norman. Stay well.”

And just like that, Ares was gone.

Norman stared at the spot Ares had just been standing in and shook his head.

The telephone on his desk rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. He walked to the phone and picked up the receiver.

“Osborn.”

[“Sir? This is Katie... your, um, secretary? I heard you talking to someone, but no one's been in to see you. Is.... is everything alright?”]

Norman smiled bitterly, taking out a small bottle of scotch from his desk drawer.

“Everything's fine.”


End file.
